June's Listener
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Draco Malfoy hanya butuh didengar, dan ia terus berdoa agar keadaan berubah ketika Juni sudah di pelupuk mata, dan pintu menuju umur 33 telah menantinya. Draco berdoa, agar di Juni yang sakral ini ia—pada akhirnya—bisa menemukan pendengar. /For Draco's Day, dengan Tema: Can You Hear Me?/ Hints Dramione, Slight DMAG. Rnr please? C':


Draco Malfoy menatap lembayung di luar dengan mata kelabunya.

Langit London sudah mulai disemburati carikan merah dan ungu gelap—pertanda senja akan segera datang. Namun, rapat guru ini belum selesai-selesai juga, padahal sebuah janji sudah menunggunya di rumah.

Draco memalingkan mukanya ke arah rapat kembali, kemudian menatap Edmund Henley, salah satu guru senior yang kini sedang bercerocos penuh semangat, membicarakan tentang suksesnya acara Pentas Seni Tahunan anak-anak hari ini. Draco menghela napas lelah.

Narcissa mungkin sedang membereskan meja kecil mereka saat ini, menyiapkan hidangan-hidangan lezat namun sederhana, dengan beberapa pasang lilin yang menyala hangat di depan pendiangan yang berkerlip. Dan Narcissa akan menyihir sebuah kue yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepalanya, mengambilnya, menanamkan beberapa lilin, kemudian menyuruh Draco meniup lilin itu sembari mengucapkan hal yang diinginkannya—

"Professor Henley?" Akhirnya Draco mengeluarkan suaranya.

Henley menoleh padanya dengan mata yang agak berkilat, namun bibirnya mengucap tenang, "Ya, Professor Malfoy? Apa kau memiliki ide untuk—"

"Tidak, bukan," Draco menginterupsi lagi. "Maaf, Professor, aku hanya ingin meminta izin apakah aku bisa pulang. Rapat telah berlangsung selama dua jam, dan kupikir—"

Kali ini, Henley lah yang memotong ucapannya. "Tidak bisa, Professor Malfoy. Aku telah memberitahu bahwa rapat akan diadakan seusai Pentas Seni, dan semua guru di sini harus mengatur jadwal agar bisa menghadiri rapat ini sampai akhir."

"Tapi …"

Henley tidak lagi mendengarkannya, dan kembali berbicara bertele-tele tentang konsep Pentas Seni Tahunan yang akan diadakan tahun depan.

Ernie Macmillan—di ujung meja, hanya tersenyum simpati sesaat, lalu mengucapkan 'Selamat-Ulang-Tahun' tanpa suara. Draco hanya mengangguk, menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat berterimakasih terhadap ucapan singkat semacam itu.

Draco kembali menatap kanvas langit yang berwarna merah saat ini. Hanya tinggal beberapa menit sampai warna ungu lah yang menutup semuanya, dan hidangan-hidangan Narcissa yang telah siap untuk disantap.

Draco, lagi-lagi, memalingkan mukanya pahit.

Seharusnya ia tahu ia tak bisa mendapatkan privilese-privilese semacam itu. Draco bukanlah orang penting. Ia hanyalah Mantan Pelahap Maut yang dinyatakan tidak bersalah karena jasa Ibunya. Malahan, orang-orang masih memandangnya sebagai pelaku kriminalitas.

Dan seharusnya Draco tahu, hingga ia menjajaki umurnya yang ke-32 tahun, hak-hak asasinya tak akan pernah didengar oleh orang lain.

.

.

**Beatrixmalf **presents

For DracoDay Event

Dengan tema: **Can You Hear Me?**

.

.

**June's Listener**

©2013

.

.

**Warning: **AR. Draco!33, Rose!6, Hints Dramione, Slight Dracstoria, Draco&Astor belum menikah, Post-War. Failed Title, dll.

.

.

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. R. I gain no profits from making this fic.**

.

-o0o-

Draco menyalakan lampu ruang kerjanya dengan sekali lambaian tongkat, kemudian memijat pelipisnya letih. Ia menatap tumpukan surat-surat selamat ulangtahun yang tidak terlalu tinggi, memandang gunungan prakarya anak-anak yang ia asuh selama 5 tahun belakangan, dan terakhir—menatap kalender di ujung ruangan, yang memuat tanggal sakral yang dilingkari spidol merah—5 Juni.

Seharusnya, hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untuknya.

Jika Draco _masihlah _Draco yang dulu—bergelimang harta, tidak yatim, memiliki peri rumah, mampu mengonsumsi hidangan-hidangan mewah, dan serba kecukupan—Draco bertaruh, saat ini ia tidak perlu merasa sehampa ini.

Tapi, Draco sudah terbiasa.

Suasana ulangtahunnya mulai berubah sejak Lucius meninggal. Tak ada lagi Malfoy Manor, tak ada lagi peri rumah, tak ada lagi tumpukan kado dari kerabat Darah Murni dari seantero dunia, dan yang terpenting, tak ada lagi figur seorang Ayah yang akan menepuk bahu Draco sambil bergumam pelan, "Semoga kau lebih baik lagi tahun depan, Nak."

Malahan, Draco berada di sini.

Di kantornya.

Selama sesaat, Draco terdiam, kemudian ia melambaikan tongkatnya untuk membuat Patronus Beruang Kutubnya, lalu berbisik. "_Mother_, aku akan pulang larut malam. Kau lebih baik makan terlebih dahulu, dan tidak usah repot-repot untukku. Aku sayang padamu." Lalu disertai ucapan Expecto Patronum, Draco mengirimkan Sang Polar ke posisi Ibunya berada.

Draco Malfoy telah bekerja di Sekolah Dasar Wizzlondy—sekolah yang diperuntukkan untuk menempuh pendidikan Pra-Hogwarts, dan ia adalah salah satu Professor yang mengajar anak-anak kelas satu hingga tiga.

Sulit dipercaya, memang, tapi hal yang mustahil pun dapat terjungkir menjadi nyata dalam kehidupan Draco saat ini. Dan, walaupun agak aneh, Draco lebih suka berkutat dengan anak-anak kecil polos dan menanyakannya soal Pelahap Maut dan Voldemort dan segala macam tetek bengek ilmu hitam lainnya, dibandingkan diinterogasi mengenai pengalaman kelamnya bersama rekan sebaya yang munafik.

Setidaknya, anak-anak itu jujur dan tidak memiliki prasangka apapun terhadapnya.

_Tok, tok_.

Draco mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk, dan ia beranjak dari kursi ruang kerjanya, menumpuk prakarya anak-anak di sisi kiri, kemudian berjalan ke pintunya.

Mengira ia akan menjumpai seseorang dengan tinggi yang sama dengannya, Draco terpaksa menurunkan pandangannya hingga ia menunduk sempurna, lalu melebarkan mata kelabunya dengan kaget.

"Rose?"

Rose Weasley tersenyum malu-malu. "Halo, Profetsor."

.

.

Draco menatap bingung ke gadis kecil yang kini duduk di depan mejanya, mengayun-ngayunkan kedua kakinya yang dibalut _stocking_ putih bermotif bunga-bunga melati hingga ke lututnya, rok ungunya berayun-ayun ketika ia menggoyang-goyangkan badannya.

Rose Weasley memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap Draco sambil lekat-lekat dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hazel gelap, serupa dengan ibunya.

Draco menelan ludah.

Ia nyaris terbawa masa lalu dan mengingat sosok gadis berambut ombak, tetapi Draco berusaha tersenyum dan berkata halus, "_Well_, Rose… mengapa belum pulang? Ini sudah malam, lho."

Rose menghentikan ayunan kakinya sambil merengut sejenak. "Yaa seperti biatsa, Profetsor—Mum lagi-lagi sedang sibuk dan Dad berada di luar kota. Aku _sih _pasti dijemput, tetapi Mum bilang ia akan telat menjemputku lagi, tapi ini rekor terlamanya, _humph_."

"Hermione masih di Kementerian?"

"Iya. Mum menjadi Sekretaris Menteri Sihir dalam rapat pleno hari ini, dan sekretaris itu orang yang mencatat kan, ya, Profetsor? Terus, Mum bilang ia harus menjemput Hugo di tempat penitipan, karena katanya Hugo lebih rapuh daripadaku, dan rapuh itu berarti mudah hancur, kan, ya, Profetsor?"

Draco tersenyum kecil. Ia lupa gadis kecil ini mewarisi kecerdasan ibunya.

Rose adalah satu dari beberapa anak cemerlang yang menduduki kelas satu, dan ia telah berada di sini selama sepuluh bulan, tetapi kecerdasannya melebihi anak-anak kelas dua. Rose sudah bisa mengerjakan operasi hitung pembagian, mengeja _generalized others_ dalam bahasa, dan mengetahui sejarah Para Founders sekaligus sejarah kelahiran mereka.

"Kau benar, Sayang. Rose Weasley memang cerdas," Draco membelai rambut merah gelap Rose penuh sayang. "Kau mau aku menghubungi Mum-mu? Atau kuantar ke rumahmu?"

"Tidak, tidak," Rose melambaikan tangannya cuek. "Kan aku sudah bilang, Mum memang sibuk tetapi ia akan menjemputku. Malahan, Mum akan membawakanku beberapa _p-a-s-t-r-i-e-s_ ke sini agar aku senang," Rose nyengir sedikit, berbangga akan kemampuan _spelling_-nya.

Oh, selain mewarisi kecerdasan ibunya, Rose terkadang suka pamer dan temperamen—kalau yang ini warisan ayahnya.

"Profetsor sendiri mengapa belum pulang? Profetsor, kan, lagi ulang tahun, memangnya Mumnya Profetsor nggak nyariin?"

"Iya, sebentar lagi—" Lalu kening Draco berkerut. "Kau tahu darimana aku berulangtahun, Rose? Seingatku aku tidak membicarakannya di kelas."

"Mum melingkari ulangtahun setiap orang di kalender," jelas Rose. "Bahkan Mum ingat ulangtahun Dobby, dan kami pergi ke Shell Cottage untuk berkunjung ke nisannya. Nah, hari ini, Mum sedang menatap kalender, tapi anehnya, Mum tidak berkata apapun seperti biasanya. Aneh, kan, Profetsor? Jadi aku berjalan ke dekatnya dan berjinjit, lalu aku melihat tulisan _Draco's Day_, jadi pasti Profetsor berulangtahun hari ini."

Draco merasakan hatinya menghangat. Hermione masih mengingat ulangtahunnya.

Tapi, tidak. Ini bukan berarti apa-apa. Rose berkata Hermione mencatat semua tanggal ulangtahun orang-orang yang dikenalnya, dan kalau begitu, Draco sama sekali bukan pengecualian.

Dan tidak sepatutnya Draco berpikir seperti itu, Demi Merlin. Hermione sudah berkeluarga sekarang—dan ia tengah berada di depan anaknya—darah dagingnya—yang manis dan sopan.

"Tapi aku nggak punya kado, nih, Profetsor," gerutu Rose. "Tadinya, aku mau memimpin _birthday march_ di kelasmu, tetapi tadi kan sedang ulangan, ya, kan, Prof? aku juga bertanya kepada Jack O'Donnel, katanya ia tidak tahu Profetsor ulangtahun. Jadi nggak papa, ya, Prof?"

Draco tertawa geli. Ia mencubit pipit Rose yang gembil lalu berkata, "Aku, kan, tidak pernah meminta, Rose. Tak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau hadiahmu adalah nilai bagus pada pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-ku?"

"_Okay_!" Rose berseru riang. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum misterius. "Atau nggak begini saja, Profetsor. Profetsor suka lukisan yang kupampangkan ketika pentas seni, nggak?"

"Lukisan istana itu?"

Rose memonyongkan bibirnya. "Ih, bukan istana, dong, Profetsor. Itu kastil Hogwarts, tetapi karena aku ingin memberikan kesan ceria, makanya kuwarnai kastilnya dengan warna biru dan kuning."

Draco tertawa. "Oh, iya. Indah kok lukisanmu."

"Nah, terus Profetsor punya kertas A3?"

"Untuk apa, Rose?"

"Profetsor lihat saja," Rose berbisik penuh rahasia. Diiringi rasa penasaran, Draco merobek sebuah kertas dari buku gambar miliknya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Rose. Rose sendiri melangkah ke sudut ruangan, mengeluarkan Meja Lipat (Meja Lipat-Seperti-Kertas! Bisa digulung, dan dimasukkan ke dalam amplop karena keelastisannya! Cocok untuk anak-anak!), kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berwarna-warni dari ranselnya.

Draco tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya tersenyum kecil.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tumpukan surat di atas mejanya tadi—ia membuat catatan mental untuk membalas kesemua surat itu esok, yang jelas tidak hari ini.

(Draco. Sudah. Terlalu. Letih.)

Pertama, dari Blaise Zabini, sahabatnya, satu-satunya lelaki berdarah murni yang masih setia mendampinginya ketika Draco kehilangan segalanya. Surat darinya berisi kata-kata yang menyemangatinya, dan Blaise berkata bahwa hadiahnya –setelan baru dari Prada- sudah dikirimkan ke rumahnya.

Theodore Nott—tumben. Kata-kata singkat yang angkuh, tak heran.

Luna Lovegood—Draco baru mengetahui gadis aneh itu ternyata gadis yang sangat menyenangkan, tiga tahun yang lalu saat mereka bertemu di Pesta Ulang Tahun Potter.

Molly Weasley, baik sekali wanita itu.

Harry Potter. Daphne Greengrass. Narcissa—

Tunggu, mengapa ibunya ikut-ikut memberikan ucapan?

Draco dengan penasaran merobek kertasnya, membaca untaian aksara yang sudah jelas bukan tulisan ibunya. Draco membalikkan surat itu pelan, dan melihat stempel biru tua. _Forward message_. Dari Keluarga Greengrass.

Kening Draco sedikit berkerut ketika membaca surat itu.

_**Dear Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy,**_

_Anak kami Astoria Greengrass, baru saja pulang dari studinya di Belgia dan sesuai perjanjian kita beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku akan langsung mengirimkan Tori ke rumahmu di London, pada tanggal 5 Juni._

_Maafkan aku yang sempat tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini sebelumnya, dan maafkan aku karena menghakimi keluargamu dari segi material saja. Astoria kami dengan senang hati dan sangat yakin memilih Draco Malfoy, dan aku yakin ada alasan yang sangat kuat di baliknya, Astoria hampir selalu benar dalam hal apapun._

_Aku hanya berharap Mr. Malfoy Junior mampu menjaga Astoria kami, karena sesungguhnya, tidak ada gadis Darah Murni yang mampu menduplikat dan menyaingi sifat-sifat baiknya._

_Siapa pun yang menjadi suaminya, ia takkan menyesal._

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**Graphon Greengrass**_

Ada secarik kertas kecil yang dilekatkan di belakang surat kaku itu. Draco mengenali 'g' yang berukir dua kali itu, lalu menghela napas lagi, dan membacanya.

_**Draco**__, kau sudah membacanya, kan? Kau sudah membacanya sebelum kau mengikuti rapat pentas seni, dan kau akan langsung izin pulang cepat, iya, kan?_

_Draco, aku takkan sepanik ini jika yang datang adalah Pansy dari Keluarga Parkinson. Gadis ini sungguh berbeda dari perempuan-perempuan Darah Murni yang pernah aku kenal. Sifatnya seperti Andromeda kakakku—namun masih diwarna aristrokat Darah Murni._

_Ia akan datang ke birthday dinnermu malam ini, jadi jangan terlambat, _okay?

_Jangan sampai kehilangan yang ini, Draco, aku mohon._

_**Narcissa.**_

Jantung Draco berhenti berdetak sejenak.

Semuanya, tampaknya—terlambat sekali lagi.

Geraman frustasi yang lirih terucap dari mulutnya. "Argh! Pernahkah mereka mendengarkanku sekali saja? Tidak Henley, tidak _dia_, semu—"

"Aku mendengarkanmu, kok, Profetsor," Rose tiba-tiba berkata dengan nada menuduh, dari pojok ruangan. Mendengar suaranya, mengembalikan ingatan Draco bahwa ia tidak sendirian dalam ruangan ini.

Rose melanjutkan, "Di kelas, ketika kau menjelaskan kepada kami tentang menjauhi orang asing dalam Dunia Sihir, dan Flabberty ngorok, aku mendengarkanmu. Lalu ketika kau berteriak kepada semua orang untuk diam di Aula sebelum gladi resik dan sepupuku James tetap berteriak, aku langsung diam dan mencubit James untuk menutup mulutnya. Profetsor jangan sedih gitu, dong."

Draco terpana sejenak. Akhirnya ia mendesah, "Iya, Rose, terima kasih. Tapi ada beberapa orang dewasa yang tidak sepertimu, mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku."

Rose melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Yah, Profetsor, kalau itu sih beda. Mereka bukannya tidak mendengarkanmu, mereka mengacuhkanmu. Kata Mum-ku, mereka mendengar, tapi karena Profetsor terlalu baik dan terlalu _ganteng_, mereka menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Mereka sirik, loh, Profetsor."

Draco tertawa. "Apa kau baru saja berkata bahwa aku _ganteng_?"

"Memang iya," Rose nyengir. "Aunt Ginny dan Mum sampai berdebat mengenai siapakah yang lebih tampan, Profetsor atau Cedric Diggory. Bahkan Dominique—_ewh_, dia memasang poster Profetsor yang sedang bermain Quidditch di kamarnya yang serba _pink_ itu."

Draco tersenyum geli, lalu kembali mengacak rambut Rose. Ia yakin anak ini bisa berhasil lebih gemilang dibandingkan Ibunya. Rose adalah anak tercerdas di angkatannya, baik cerdas secara pikiran dan perasaan. Dan di antara anak-anak lainnya, Rose lah yang tidak pernah menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan.

Ah, Draco jadi ingat. "Lalu, Rose, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah," jawab Rose. Dengan tangkas ia melangkah dari pojok ruangan, menghampiri Draco di mejanya, lalu memberikan kertas yang telah diwarnai dengan krayon. "Lelaki yang berambut putih dan memakai jubah berwarna hitam gelap itu dirimu, Profetsor. Aura berwarna ungu di sekelilingnya dan mulut yang tertekuk itu menandakan bahwa kesedihan terus membayangimu."

Tadinya, Draco baru akan protes, tetapi Rose membalik kertas itu. "Dan ini dirimu juga, Profetsor. Baju berwarna hijau gelap dan jubah perak, lalu mahkota dan aura kekuningan, menandakan bahwa kau bahagia," Rose tersenyum, lalu menunjuk orang-orang kecil yang ada di sekeliling Draco. "Yang teratas di sampingmu itu aku, lalu bawahnya ada Mum, lalu ada Uncle Harry, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor McGonagall, dan Narcissa Malfoy—eh, aku belum pernah melihat Aunt Narcissa secara langsung, jadi maaf kalau tidak mirip, ya, Prof—dan …"

Rose terdiam. Telunjuknya berhenti di gambar seorang wanita berambut coklat gelap yang ada di atas Kingsley Shacklebolt, matanya diwarnai krayon berwarna coklat terang. "Aku tak tahu ini siapa, tetapi Tante yang ini muncul saja di pikiranku, tetapi kuyakin ia berperan dalam hidupmu!"

Draco merasa hatinya menghangat. "Lalu siapakah mereka semua ini, Rosie?"

"Mereka itu orang-orang yang peduli padamu," Rose tersenyum lagi, menampilkan dua buah gigi serinya yang tanggal. "Lihat, Profetsor, telinga mereka—telinga yang menghadapmu kugambar besar-besar, itu karena mereka mau mendengarkanmu. Jadi Profetsor jangan pernah merasa tidak didengarkan. Aku berharap di umur Profetsor yang ke-33 ini, Profetsor Draco bisa lebih baik lagi, lebih sukses, dan semoga suara hati Profetsor lebih lantang dari sebelum-sebelumnya."

Draco benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata kali ini, dan lebih terbungkam lagi ketika Rose menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluk lehernya dengan tangannya yang kecil, lalu bergumam pelan. "Rose Weasley sayang Profetsor Draco."

Draco tidak peduli bawa fakta ia telah berkepala tiga, pernah bertemu Voldemort secara langsung, dan merupakan Mantan Pelahap Maut, ketika sebutir air mata lolos dari mata kelabu pucatnya.

Ia berbisik serak, "Terima kasih, Rose."

Sesaat hening,

Lalu tiba-tiba, pintu ruang kerja Draco terbanting dengan keras, lalu sebuah kepala dengan rambut coklat megar melongok dari luar diiringi teriakan panik, "Rose, apakah kau di si—"

Rose melepaskan pelukannya, dan tampak terpana melihat Ibunya tampak kacau. "Mu—"

"DEMI MERLIN! ROSE SUDAH KETEMU, SIR! IA DI SINI!"

.

.

Draco memasukkan tangannya canggung ke dalam celana bahannya, memandang Hermione Granger yang sama canggungnya dengan pemuda itu.

Draco menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Hermione Granger yang _itu_. Ibu Rose, Suami Ron Weasley, satu dari Trio Emas Gryffindor, Penyihir Inggris Terpintar Angkatan 1998, dan… gadis yang pernah dicintainya sebegitu dalam, yang juga pernah membalas cintanya.

Tapi itu cerita lama.

"Lain kali, jangan pulang terlalu malam, Hermione," akhirnya Draco berkata, setelah berdeham dengan keras sebelumnya. "Kasihan Rose. Jika tak ada aku, ia akan menunggu di Ruangan Floo berjam-jam lamanya."

"Maafkan aku," Hermione meringis menyesal. "Semua kegilaan di Kementerian ini membuatku sangat sibuk, dan dua orang anak yang masih berumur belia—aku terkadang harus mengorbankan mereka. Aku juga ingin berterimakasih padamu, kau tahu."

Draco menatapnya. "Aku mengerti. Tapi ini bukanlah tindakan bijaksana, darimu sekalipun."

"Ya," Hermione bergumam lirih. "Takkan kuulangi lagi. Segera setelah Kingsley dan aku tak ada urusan, aku akan menyederhanakan jadwal kerjaku."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Hening lagi.

"Jadi, err—apakah Rose mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padamu hari ini?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada aneh, mata coklatnya menatap Draco ragu sesaat.

"Hal aneh seperti contohnya?"

Ringisan lagi. "_Well_, Rose anak yang cerdas, tetapi telinganya terkadang sering dipakai untuk mendengarkan hal-hal yang bukan urusannya."

Draco menyeringai. "Maksudmu, menguping?"

Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Yeah. Aneh rasanya, aku dan Ron tidak suka menguping, dan genetik _nguping_ Rose itu datang darimana, aku tidak tahu."

"Coba tanyakan kepada Ginny Weasley," Draco mengangkat bahu. "Ia tidak berkata apapun, selain hobi anehmu yang mengumpulkan tanggal lahir orang-orang di kalender, dan perdebatan tak pentingmu soal lebih tampan aku atau Diggory."

Mata Hermione membulat. "Oh, Tuhan, Rose!"

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Hermione tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa. "Oh, ya, mengenai ulangtahunmu …" wanita itu merogoh tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen. "Itu … lowongan pekerjaan di Kementerian, di bidang Penyelidikan Hal-Hal Berbahaya, aku yakin kau tertarik dan berpengalaman. Gajinya, _well_, cukup besar, dan mengingat kau sebentar lagi _pasti _berkeluarga …"

"Kau membawa ini khusus dari Kementerian untukku?"

"Ya, aku juga meminta Kingsley untuk benar-benar meloloskanmu. Aku mendengar dari Rose bahwa _mereka_ tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik di sini."

Draco menatapnya tak percaya. "Terima kasih sekali, Hermione. Sungguh."

"Berterimakasihlah pada Rose," Hermione mengedip. "Anakku sangat mengidolakanmu. Aku pamit dulu. Selamat malam, Draco."

Draco memutar bola mata. "Selamat malam, Hermione."

Wanita itu mengangguk padanya sekilas, lalu berpaling dari ruangannya dengan sekejap mata.

Untuk sesaat, Draco hanya bisa berdiam diri di tempat, lalu pelan-pelan ia beranjak menuju mejanya, merapikan berkas-berkas, menyampirkan tas di punggungnya—lalu hampir terpeleset ketika mendengar bantingan pintu lagi.

Ketika ia menoleh dengan panik, Draco bisa melihat seorang wanita—tidak, ia bukan Hermione Granger—bersurai coklat lurus gelap, memakai mantel biru tua necis, sedang berlutut di birai pintu, kelihatan sekali bahwa ia baru saja terjatuh.

Draco cepat-cepat menolong wanita itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Miss?"

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan Draco langsung menghela napas dengan kaget. Mata kuning kecoklatan yang mirip Daphne—

Ini Astoria Greengrass.

.

.

"Maafkan aku," Astoria yang sudah duduk di depan meja Draco memijat kepalanya kesal. "Aku terlalu ceroboh—"

"Kau Astoria Greengrass, benar?" Draco berdiri, menimbang-nimbang untuk membuat minuman untuk wanita di depannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini, Astoria? Bukankah kau harusnya berada di Ruang Makan rumahku?"

"Yah, _well_, aku menjemputmu," jawab Astoria sambil merona. Ia menyelipkan anak rambut coklat gelap di belakang telinganya. "Aunt Cissy nyaris mengirim surat ke Ayahku tentang anaknya yang tidak bertanggungjawab—eh, maaf, aku hanya mengutip—dan aku tidak mau ia menulis itu, jadi kubilang kepadanya bahwa kau berpesan kepadaku untuk menjemputnya. Memang alasanku tidak rasional, tapi Aunt Cissy percaya, jadi—"

Draco berbalik sambil tersenyum geli, dan ia tidak mau gadis yang kelihatan cerdas ini melihat sorot matanya. "Kau mau minum coklat panas selama beberapa menit, Astoria? Sepertinya kau terlihat lelah."

Astoria terlihat linglung. "Hah? Err—baiklah."

Draco tersenyum tipis. Astoria secara penampilan sangat mirip dengan Daphne (kecuali rambutnya yang lebat lurus), namun secara pribadi sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya. Kalau Daphne adalah penyihir model kelas atas, Astoria adalah versi dirinya yang lebih tenang dan cerdas, namun ceroboh dan ingin tahu.

Anehnya, Draco jauh lebih tertarik dengan Astoria dibandingkan Daphne. Ada sesuatu yang tulus dan lembut dari sikap wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak anggun seperti Daphne," Astoria bergumam lirih. "Yah, _well_, dari kecil _Father_ memang selalu berkata bahwa aku pintar dalam akademis tetapi tidak dalam mengontrol sikap."

"Tidak semua wanita harus anggun," timpal Draco sambil membawa dua cangkir untuknya dan Astoria. "Dan tidak semua wanita yang melakukan perjalanan dari Belgia ke Wiltshire kemudian ke London masih bisa anggun."

Astoria meringis kecil. "Terima kasih."

Sunyi senyap selama mereka menyeruput minuman mereka, lalu kesunyian itu terpecahkan oleh suara Astoria yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebatang Dark Chocolate. Ia memberikan itu ke Draco.

"Apa ini?"

Astoria tersenyum lembut dan senyuman itu membuat Draco meralat pikirannya tentang kemiripan wanita ini dengan Daphne—ia _jauh _lebih cantik.

"Aku pernah mendengarmu berkata bahwa kau sangat menyukai _Belgian Dark Chocolate_, Draco—dan aku baru pulang dari Belgia, jadi kenapa tidak?" Astoria berkata serius. "Lagipula, coklat adalah hadiah yang tepat untuk harimu yang buruk—ia bisa menetralkan perasaan."

"Dan tahu darimana hariku sedang buruk, Astoria?"

"Mata menjelaskan segalanya," jawab Astoria praktis. "Oh, dan selamat ulang tahun. Semoga di ulang tahun berikutnya kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan jauh daripada ini."

Draco terdiam, lalu melirik kertas gambar buatan Rose.

_Telunjuknya berhenti di gambar seorang wanita berambut coklat gelap yang ada di atas Kingsley Shacklebolt, matanya diwarnai krayon berwarna coklat terang. "Aku tak tahu ini siapa, tetapi Tante yang ini muncul saja di pikiranku, tetapi kuyakin ia berperan dalam hidupmu!"_

Wanita itu mirip sekali dengan—wanita yang sekarang duduk di depannya.

"Astoria, apakah kau tidak keberatan jika kau dan aku mengobrol sejenak di restoran dekat sini? Aku akan mengirim Patronus kepada Mother—ia pasti tidak akan keberatan."

Karena sepertinya, Astoria merupakan penutup ulangtahunnya yang tepat, sekaligus penutup statusnya sebagai seorang pemuda yang belum menikah.

Dan keajaiban bisa datang bagi siapapun yang _mendengar_.

**.Finite.**

.

.

_Author say's:_

Saya ga mau ngomong apa-apa, ah. Abal banget ceritanya *pundung*

DAN HEEEYYY Happy birthday Bang Drakie-Poo, semoga semakin ganteng, pinter, _stay cool_ dan selalu dipasangkan sama Er-My-Knee, SEMOGA TAMBAH ADORABLE LIKE A SLYTHERIN PRINCE! *emang iya*

#uhuk.

Aniho, si Rose itu cadel, ya, jadi dia nyebut 'Professor' jadi 'Profetsor'. Hehe.

Dan RHW … Well, sejujurnya saya lagi Writer's Block, nih. Dan ga mood. Takutnya kalo maksa nulis RHW, saya jadi males ngelanjutin ficnya. Jangan sampe Ya Allah T_T

Uhm, terus boleh review? :")

**Akoira Numoz Bysantia,**

Only **3.382** words,

_Bea._


End file.
